Reasonable Mistake
by Imjustafan
Summary: CSI-Miami Little things make a big difference. Halloween fic.


Title: Reasonable Mistake

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. 

Rating: PG

Author's note: This was a challenge on CSI_and_CSI_Miami group. Usually, I ask to someone to read my fics.As I'm not having time I thought to post it anyway. I don't speak English as my native language so it has a lot of spelling and grammar errors.

Pairing: Calleigh/Hagen , Calleigh/Tim

Summary: Little things make a big difference.

John stopped the car in front of Horatio's house. He opened the door; Calleigh got out without saying a word. She wasn't speaking to John. 

"Calleigh, I don't believe you won't talk to me the entire night." he said. 

She had told him to go to costumes store. He guaranteed he'd dress as Peter Pan on Horatio's Halloween Party. He had gone to the store on the way at her apartment. He would get dressed up there and they would go to the party. Well, it was his plan. Peter Pan was gone. Somebody had took it. 

"You had promised you would go to store yesterday."

" I had some paperwork to do. Sorry"

She was serious. 

"C'mon Call, besides Green isn't my color."

"Which is your color? Red?" She was really furious. 

"Blue. Like your eyes." He put his hands in her waist, pulling her closer until her entire body was pressed against him. He kissed her.

"Hey Tinkerbell, will you enter or intend to be outside?" Delko stood behind of them.

"Peter Pan?" Calleigh looked at John. 

Delko was dressed as Peter Pan. As John should be dressed up.

"The person supposedly should wear Peter Pan's costume didn't appear to catch it." Eric said.

"Sorry." Hagen whispered.

****

Robin Hood crossed the living room, carrying a basket of apples. 

"It was Horatio? And apples?" Delko said ironically. 

"Bobbing for apples. And, he looks good in green." Calleigh grinned.

"I beg to differ." John looked at Calleigh. 

Suddenly, a scream. They looked around. Yelina screamed when she saw a spider in her glass. Alexx and Adell thought would be funny playing a joke on her and they placed a true spider, even inoffensive spider in her glass.

"The Powerpuff Girls!" somebody yelled. 

After the fright, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom, aka Adell, Alexx and Yelina respectively were laughing of Yelina's scream.

****

"Hey Call, Where's your pumpkin? You and John join us to make the best pumpkin ever." Alexx was animated with her pumpkin.

"Did you see John?" 

"Which ones is he?" Alexx looked at fer pumpkin and smiled.

"Zorro." Calleigh answered.

"I saw a Zorro in the garden."

Calleigh stopped at the doorway, looking at Zorro. She thought John looked cute under moonlight. 

She approached carefully of him, placing her hands in his waist and hugged him.

Zorro turned toward her while he was surprised by a kiss.

"Tim?" she pushed him away.

During the kiss, he tried to stop, to push her away from him. He knew it would be the right thing to do. After all, Hagen was her boyfriend, not him. But he couldn't. His feelings for her were too much, so he let her lips touching his lips.

"I thought you,... you were John." her mind was confused. She had kissed her best friend. 

"We are twins." he grinned. 

"The costume. He's also dressed as Zorro." 

He nodded. "A reasonable mistake."

"I'm with John. And happy." She didn't need to say that.

"I didn't kiss you. You did."

They didn't say a word for awhile, they just looked straight in each other eyes. 

"Calleigh, you know....." 

She cut him off. 

"You're my friend, besides I'm in love with John."

Those words hurt him. She knew about that. However, this was true. John wasn't just her boyfriend. She was really in love with him. As she had never been. 

"Go being with who you love." he wanted to hurt her as her words had hurt his heart. 

"I will." She walked away and entered through the door.

Meeting John with a cat in his arms. 

"What is this?"

"A black cat." John smiled while he caressed the cat.

"Funny."

"It appeared from nowhere." John placed the cat on the floor and he hugged her. 

"Forgive you." She looked straight in his eyes. 

"Do you forgive me?" 

She answered with a kiss.

****

They left the party. On the way at her apartment, they gave Delko a lift at his apartment. He was completely drunk.

"Horatio is a good host."

"His parties are always the best ones." She took her shoes off. 

"The party was great, but the best is now."

"John, I'm very tired."

"It's not that," he grinned. "What's Halloween without a scary movie? I rented Psycho."

He put the tape into the VCR, and sat down next to her on the couch. They fell asleep, hugged, watching Psycho as if it was a romantic movie.

The End.

A/N( I know it's really bad. Sorry.


End file.
